Sanctuary
by lavalieres
Summary: Within the holy sanctuary, where one should find peace, Ryou could find none. [Dark, Yami no Bakura x Ryou Bakura, religious themes]


_It's common in the BakuBaku fandom (i.e., those of the fandom who are well versed in BakuBaku characterization) to write at least one short piece featuring the scene with Ryou running into a Church. Philosophical conjectures or a simple excuse to write erotic material may result from such pieces. This is my take on that scene, which contains none of the above. Enjoy. :D

* * *

_

As always, Yuugiou is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. Until his legal council decides to ban fan based fictions featuring said property, I shall contort and disfigure Yuugiou as I see fit. Tehehehe..._

* * *

_

**Sanctuary  
by Halys**

* * *

Snow was forever a bane to the thief's existence. It was far too cold and though his hair was hidden well against the pale backdrop outside, his eyes only seemed to glow brighter. It made hiding in shadows only more difficult.

That singular thought graced Ryou's mind as he stood in front of a snow covered cathedral. He wasn't sure why he was there, for the Lord had yet to answer his prayers. When he was younger, he always thought that he had somehow committed a grievous sin, and that was why he was beset with the punishment of owning the ring. It was no blessing like it was for Yuugi. Not when inside his item dwelt the thief of shadows.

The cold wind blew past Ryou as falling snow gently kissed his cheeks. He could feel his pale skin tint in the frigid air and a dark voice inside his mind belittled him for his indecisiveness.

Finally, he made a decision and made his way past a small exhibit of a child in a manger to reach the doors of the church. His dark mahogany eyes took in the small scene as again the dark voice laughed at him.

Once he had made his way inside the holy house, Ryou sat in a pew located as far from the inner sanctuary as possible, as if to keep from tainting the holy ground. He shivered slightly and glanced upward, seeing the stone rafters towering above. Unconsciously, his eyes traveled around the expansive room, taking in possible exits and calculating values of the items on the table at the head of the room.

Ryou folded his hands and pushed the dark voice as far back in his mind as he could. As his dark lashes fluttered down to rest on his cheeks he turned his thoughts heavenward.

_Our Father, who art in heaven_

_Hallowed by Thy name…_

Before he could stop it, the thief's laughter began to echo in his thoughts, breaking his concentration.

"Please… don't…" he whispered to no one, and himself at the same time.

The laughter only grew louder, whispering cold and evil words in his mind.

Ryou shook his head violently to dispel the laughter and cruelty that threatened to surface, but as he did so an apparition appeared before him. The low light bent and shivered as a translucent being took shape.

_Now, now, Landlord. Don't be like that… _It whispered to him with a grin gracing his features.

Ryou glanced around him, hoping that no one was around to get hurt, yet sending a silent prayer upwards for some form of deliverance.

_Oh, dear Landlord… when, if ever, has the Judeo God helped you. You are forsaken, just like I am…_

Before Ryou could protest, pale hands pushed him down onto the pew, forcing him in a lying position. For a slight moment, he protested quietly, trying to break the strong grip layed upon him.

"No…" he whispered. "No… please… not here…"

The grin gracing the shadow's lips only grew as it pushed Ryou further into the hard wood of the bench. _Landlord… You aren't denying your rent, are you?_

Again, before Ryou could protest, cold and formless lips pressed against his as hands traveled along his body. An overflow of emotions he could never hope to describe as either positive or negative consumed his being, and only the lips covering his prevented him from screaming out.

Then, the shadow left him, leaving his mind silent as Ryou gasped for air. What had just taken place was not right at all. None of it. And now he felt soiled, tainted more than he had been when he entered the church.

A crotchety old woman in a habit emerged from one of the side wings as Ryou began to gain control of his breath. Ryou ducked his head, hoping that she would not see him, yet his pale hair gave him away. She wandered to his side and laid a hand on his head. Ryou's lips remained parted as he forced his body to regain a steady breathing, but he was unsuccessful.

"Oh, my dear boy…" the nun murmured. "You have just been saved, haven't you? I can tell, for you are excited as all who have been saved are. Congratulations, son, for you have been given a most wondrous gift this season! And remember, the saints in heaven are rejoicing for you at this moment!"

Tears filled Ryou's eyes as the woman spoke, only affirming the nun's belief that Ryou had, indeed, been saved.

"How are you feeling, lad?" she asked.

"I…" Ryou couldn't find his voice so he shook his head.

"Ah, speechless. Yes, that is good. Now you are cleansed as a new born babe! May your words, when you find them, rejoice the Lord!" With a final pat on Ryou's head, the woman left, making her way back to wherever she had emerged from. Meanwhile, Ryou wept. He wept for his loss, he wept for his torment, and he wept for his damnation, which he was sure he would receive come judgment day.

As he hung his head in despair, a final dark laugh resounded within him. _Oh, yes, Landlord… You have been saved… Andare not saved… by the very shadows in your soul...

* * *

_

_Please be courteous and leave a review. -- Written for the 30kisses community on LiveJournal._


End file.
